L'Ange qui cherchait sa place
by Horoue
Summary: Urushhara et Ashiya se dispute une fois de plus, mais si cette fois c'était plus sérieux pour l'ange déchut. Si cette fois il avait à nouveau envie de tout plaquer. Des vieux démons reviennent hanter Lucifer et il se voit forcer de les affronter seul à cause de Ashiya. Maou arrivera t-il à temps pour aider Lucifer cette foi ?
1. Chapter 1

**FF Maou-Sama**

 _ **L'Ange qui cherchait sa place**_

 **Salut lecteurs et lectrices de tous poile :)**

 **Une petite fic sur un animé pour le week-end qui arrive ?**

 **J'ai découvert cette anime il y a pas si longtemps (j'ai même appris encore plus récemment qu'il y avait aussi un manga), et comme je l'ai beaucoup aimé de petites idées on germé dans mon esprit.**

 **Cette fic aura pour personnage central notre cher Lucifer et son intéressant profile d'ange déchut se battant pour le roi démon :3**

 **Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Donc bonne lecture à vous j'espère**

* * *

Chapitre 1

/Suite aux événements avec l'ange Sariel Maou et Ashiya garde encore Lucifer dans leur logement. Paresseux et dépensier l'ange déchut continue de leur causer des ennuis mineur mais c'est vu forcé de prendre un petit boulot via le net/

-Pfff... soupira l'ange déchut fatigué en laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau.

-Travail au lieu de râlé ! Lui lança Ashiya de devant le plan de cuisine ou il s'escrimait à composer avec ce qui leur restait dans le frigo pour faire le repas du soir.

-Laisse moi tranquille Alciel, grogna l'intéressé en cliquant plusieurs fois avec la souris pour changer de page internet.

-Cesse d'utiliser nos anciens noms à la fin !

-Tss

Ashiya arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour jeter un regard agacé à Lucifer. Il avait une forte envie de le priver à nouveau de son ordinateur comme avant, seulement depuis que leur seigneur Maou avait ordonner qu'il trouve du travail il ne pouvait plus faire cela, Lucifer travaillait via l'ordinateur avec ses clients.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi notre roi accepte encore ta présence... marmonna le blond.

La journée passa lentement Ashiya poursuivant les tâches ménagères pendant que Lucifer "s'occupait" et travaillait plus ou moins devant son écran. Maou finit par rentrer du travail, Ashiya s'empressa de lui raconter le comportement déplorable de Lucifer.

Le roi des démons haussa les épaules en retenant un soupire, si ses deux généraux pouvaient se supporter cela l'arrangerait.

-Tu as travailler un peu au moins Urushihara ?

-Mh.

-Répond correctement à notre roi !

-Oui maman, le nargua Urushihara.

-Arrêter un peu de vous disputez.

-Mais seigneur, il est insupportable...

-Ça serait plutôt toi ça Alciel, tu saoule même Maou. Fit l'ange déchut d'une voix ennuyé.

-Urushihara...

-Insupportable et inutile ! A par des ennuis et des dépenses tu peux me dire à quoi tu nous sert Lucifer ? S'énerva le bras droit du roi en abattant ses deux mains sur la table basse.

-Ashiya...

-Même a Ente Isla tu servait déjà a rien, même pas capable de tenir une position de combat, tu continue ce que tu as commencé !? Poursuivit le blond malgré l'avertissement de Maou.

-Ashiya ! Claqua la voix de Maou. Ça suffit.

Le silence régna durant plusieurs secondes puis Urushihara qui c'était crispé après la remarque de Ashiya étendis ses jambes sous le bureau.

-Bon, si on mangeait. Proposa Maou en espérant que la crise était passé.

-Bien sir ! Acquiesça Ashiya en apportant la nourriture sur la table. J'ai préparé des nouilles aux légumes avec...

Lucifer se leva et partit se coucher dans ses boites en carton au milieux de la phrase de Ashiya.

-Urushihara ? Tu ne veux pas manger ? Demanda Maou étonné en se tournant pour fixer le refuge de son générale.

Pas de réponse.

-Ne gâchons pas notre temps avec ce gamin qui boude. Fit Ashiya en entamant de manger. Maou attendit un peu mais ne voyant pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire à se stade il commença aussi à manger.

Lucifer soupira dans un murmure avant de sortir de sa boite. Maou et Ashiya dormaient profondément, parfait il allait pouvoir tenter de se distraire. Lucifer détestait dormir, et pour se maintenir éveillé il avait découvert que internet était une source inépuisable de distractions. Il alluma silencieusement l'ordinateur et le souleva pour le déplacer près de sa boite avant de se réinstaller dans celle-ci. Il ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre de recherche et tapa le nom d'une série animé, celle-ci avait 5 saisons, de quoi bien commencer sa nuit.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé en sursaut par Ashiya qui frappa à plusieurs reprise une casserole juste au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ça va pas bien !? Grogna t-il en sortant de sa boite tout en passa une main dans ses cheveux, il se sentait encore plus fatigué que si il n'était pas tomber évanouie de fatigue vers 7h du matin.

-Il est 10h du matin.

-Et ?

-Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser faire la sieste jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Met toi au boulot !

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel agacé. Il se sentait déjà de mauvaise humeur. Il traina délibérément pour se lever et marcher jusqu'au bureau, pour énerver Ashiya.

-Si je pouvais avoir ma bouteille de boisson énergisante, je pourrais éventuellement me mettre au travail, fit-il en s'asseyant devant l'écran.

-Il n'y en a plus et ne compte pas à ce qu'on en rachète de si tôt, tu ne bois que ça et ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

-Tu avais dit un truc comme ça pour les fast-food au début, fit remarquer l'ange déchut se tournant vers le blond en désignant les paquets autour de la table d'ordinateur. Depuis qu'il était ici Ashiya refusait de lui préparer à manger, il ne mangeait donc que les plat tout près que lui apportait Maou de son boulot lorsque la faim était trop forte.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de cédé à tes caprices, tu n'a qu'à aller toi même en chercher, si toute fois tu as de l'argent par ce que je ne t'en donnerais pas !

Lucifer lui retourna un regard noir avant de se tourner vers l'ordinateur.

Lange déchut se demanda vaguement comment il allait tenir la journée entière sans un peu de boisson énergisante. Pas qu'il soit accrocs ou quoi, mais il avait déjà fait 4 nuits blanches cette semaine sans compter les 3 ou 4h et demi qu'il avait pu dormir quelque par entre. Il soupira et s'attela à crée le site demandé par un des clients inscrit sur le site de l'entreprise dont il était devenue employer par intérim.

-Tu tire encore au flan !? L'interpela soudain Ashiya quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il s'accordait une pause en lisant un manga en ligne.

-Tu n'y connais rien, que je travail ou non tu serais pas faire la différence. Donc fou moi la paix Alciel ! Répliqua t-il sèchement.

Le blond abattit une main sur le dessus de sa tête manquant de lui faire cogner le menton sur la table.

-Cesse de me répondre je n'apprécie pas du tout ça Urushihara. Dit-il en insistant sur son faut prénom.

-Cesse de me donner des ordres tu n'as aucune autorité pour ça, répliqua Lucifer en grognant d'agacement, cet imbécile lui faisait mal là.

-Tu as de la chance que seigneur Maou te garde sous notre toit, si j'avais eu mon mot a dire tu serais...

-Oui, j'ai comprit ça va ! Explosa Lucifer, en se débarrassant de la main de Ashiya, il en avait plus que marre. J'ai l'apparence d'un ado de 15ans et je ne peux rien faire sans vous ! C'est ça que tu veux entendre !? Cria t-il en se levant pour faire face à Ashiya malgré les fourmis qu'il avait dans les jambes. Je te signale qu'il y a pas si longtemps c'est toi et Maou qui êtes venu me chercher pour que je vous aide dans votre guerre guerre avec les humains. J'ai peut être l'apparence d'un ado mais je suis largement plus vieux que vous deux réunit !

-Tu t'ai quand même fait battre par le héros...

Lucifer le foudroya du regard

-Certes... mais excuse moi, je ne t'ai pas remercier pour ton aide extrêmement précieuse sur le champs de bataille cher général en chef Alciel. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé quand... à non pardon je me trompe, tu était trop occupé à courir aux basques de Maou pour aider les premières lignes.

Ashiya devint écarlate :

-Maou est notre roi, c'était mon devoir de le protéger ! S'insurgea t-il.

-Faux, notre devoir en temps que générales était de tenir l'armée humaine à distance et d'empêcher que le héros vienne jusqu'au château justement !

-C'est toi qui dit ça, alors que tu t'es empressé de trahir notre roi quand tu en as eu l'occasion, remarque ce n'était pas la première fois, tu t'y connais en trahison. Piqua Ashiya en visant le point faible de Lucifer.

L'ange déchut serra la mâchoire à en faire grincer ses dents et saisi Ashiya violemment par le colle.

-Dit moi qui a trahi en premier en me laissant pour mort, coupé en deux par l'épée du héros alors que j'attendais des renforts ? Grogna t-il ses yeux violet vibrant de colère. Ashiya le regarda avec de grand yeux avant que son poing parte sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Lucifer vola conte le mur, sous leur formes actuelle Ashiya était plus fort que lui. Le blond cligna des yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Lucifer...

L'ange déchut se redressa tant bien que mal, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et son nez en jetant un regard venimeux au blond.

-Lucifer je...

Ce foutant totalement de ce qu'il allait dire Lucifer fonça sur la porte et se rua dehors. Bousculant quelqu'un dans les escaliers, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, il déploya ses ailes et s'envola.

-Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ! Hurla Émi qui avait évité de peu de dévalé l'escalier jusqu'en bas, quand Ashiya arriva en tombe sur le palier.

-...

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer encore ? Il a à nouveau dépensé tout votre argent ?

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait... se lamenta Ashiya.

Émi haussa un sourcils sans comprendre.

-Bas il va revenir ! Dit-elle pragmatique quand Ashiya lui eu expliqué globalement ce qui venait de ce passer. Elle était venue attendre que Maou revienne de son travail, elle patienta donc avec Ashiya, soupirant à chaque fois que le blond se lamentait sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son roi quand il arriverait.

Quand Maou passa la porte d'entrer il du se retenir au cadre de la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler sous le poids de Ashiya qui lui sauta dessus pour pleurer.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Il aperçut Émi. Qu'est ce tu lui a dit ?

-Quoi moi, pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose à voir avec ça !

Maou soupira, il était casser de sa journée mais il devait encore géré une nouvelle crise à domicile.

-Ashiya qu'est ce que...

-C'est ma faute, tout est ma faute ! Gémis le générale en se redressant assez pour pouvoir croiser le regard de son roi.

-Calme toi et explique moi... tien où est passe Urushihara ?

Ashiya se laissa tomber à genoux dans un gémissement.

-Lucifer c'est fait la malle, c'est ce que Ashiya m'a expliquer après que j'ai manquer me faire tuer en étant poussé dans l'escaliers par ton cinglé de générale à plume noir.

Maou ouvrit de grand yeux :

-Quoi !?

-C'est ma faute mon seigneur !

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé !?

-Nous nous sommes disputé... et je... fait finit par le frapper... pleurnicha Ashiya honteux en se tapant la tête par terre.

Maou resta silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de saisir son téléphone :

-Émi appel ta colloque et va prévenir Suzuno je m'occupe de prévenir Chiho.

-Pourquoi, je suis pas venue pour...

-Ils ont annoncé une tempête pour ce soir et toute la nuit, à la télé, on doit le retrouver. Trancha Maou sur un ton sans appel.

* * *

 **Une petite reviews ?**

 **Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**FF Maou-Sama**

 **Coucou déjà un nouveau chapitre ^^**

 **Il faut croire que je suis motivé cette fois, aller je pas de ce pas écrire la suite.**

 **-Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas-**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lucifer avait usé toute sa magie pour voler le plus loin possible, il se retrouvait donc, maussade, à marcher pieds nu dans la rue sous la pluie. Il observait de temps à autre son reflet dans les flaques d'eau, un reste de son passé angélique, contrairement à ce que l'on pense les anges sont plutôt vaniteux. Il soupira, il savait parfaitement combien il devait sembler pathétique : il était trempé, sans chaussures, en simple short et tee shirt, un gros bleu se formait sous sa mâchoire, ses ailes noir trainaient derrière lui et il avait des cernes de 2 semaines de mauvais sommeil.  
Il était seul, ça, il avait l'habitude. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans la rue, forcément les rare gens qu'il vu couraient se mettre à l'habrit de la pluie qui devenait de plus en plus torrentiel. Lucifer arrêta de marcher et leva le visage vers le ciel.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, le tonnerre gronda au loin. Lucifer avait presque envie de crier après les cieux, il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'il c'était écrasé sur Ente Isla, sous une pluie semblable au cœur d'un paysage désolé.

 _Il se rappelait le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles, l'horrible sensation de tomber sans avoir aucun pouce d'air auquel s'accrocher.  
Et puis la douleur, insoutenable, pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vécu, et malgré le fait qu'il était immortel il crue qu'il allait vraiment mourir.  
Son corps lui semblait en miette, il était devenue une boule de douleur à vif, même les blessures de ses ailes broyés et presque arrachés par ses anciens frères, n'était rien à comparé.  
Et pendant tout le temps que durait son agonie, seul au milieux de nul part, il n'y avait qu'une chose, outre la douleur... le ciel. Allongé, brisé dans le cratère qui l'avait accueillit il pouvait voir le ciel, gris terne, couvert de lourds nuages._

 _-Pourquoi... p-pourquoi ? Je ne voulais que... servir la cause pour laquelle je... sui né !  
Avait-il alors hurler aux cieux d'une voix désespéré, brisé et tellement cassé que son cri ne fut un râle à peine plus fort qu'un souffle. Les larmes avaient coulées longtemps pendant qu'il espérait mourir ici et maintenant._

Aujourd'hui sous ce déluge, Lucifer eu l'impression presque physique de se retrouver des années en arrière. Le corps brisé sous cette pluie, sauf que cette fois seul son esprit était en morceaux. Il avait beau paraître enfantin et se comporter comme un enfant, comment aurait-il pu continuer de vivre autrement ? Beaucoup de ses souvenirs étaient vagues, il se rappelait les évènements marquant mais peu d'êtres vivants actuellement pouvaient se venté d'avoir vu les dinosaures se promener sur terre ou les pyramides être construites. De nombreux archanges crées à l'époque avaient préférer se laisser dépérir quand ils avaient commencer à perdre goût pour la vie. Lucifer repoussa les images qui lui venaient en tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ceux qui c'étaient effacé. Peut-être qu'il était juste usé par le temps, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis des années. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela la beauté du ciel qu'il ne reverrait jamais, et qu'il mourrait en s'effaçant comme si il n'avait jamais existé.  
Un sourire triste affleura ses lèvres, le ciel pleurait-il pour lui ? Ouvrant les yeux il contempla les gros nuage au-dessus de lui et secoua la tête avant d'écarter plusieurs mèches de cheveux de sa figure et de reprendre sa marche toujours sans savoir où il se dirigeait. Au finale peu lui importait.

* * *

Maou plia son parapluie, il ne lui servait à rien au milieux de ce déluge tourbillonnant avec le vent.

-Urushihara ! Cria t-il en tournant frénétiquement la tête, priant pour repérer l'ange déchut. LUCIFER !

-Urushihara ! Appela Ashiya, non loin. Les filles étaient elle aussi partie de leur côté par groupe de deux, à fin de couvrir plus de distance.

Maou sentit son téléphone vibrer, s'abritant sous un porche il le sortie de sa poche pour décrocher.

-Oui !?

-Maou.

-Tu l'as trouver Émi !?

-Non, mais on ne va pas pouvoir rester dehors à sa recherche encore longtemps, la tempête est presque étendu sur la ville.

-...

-Maou, je suis sur qu'il a du chercher un endroit pour s'abrité. Il ne va pas rester dehors par se temps !

-Seigneur ? L'interrogea Ashiya en venant s'abrité sous le porche avec lui.

-Vous avez qu'à rentrer toi et les filles, répondit Maou.

-Rentrez aussi toi et Ashiya ! Conclu Émi entre deux coup de tonnerre avant de raccrocher.

-Seigneur ? L'appela à nouveau Ashiya penaud.

-Rentre si tu veux Ashiya, je vais continuer à chercher. Déclara le brun en sortant à nouveau sous la pluie. LUCIFER !  
Ashiya lui emboita le pas.

* * *

Lucifer marchait dans une rue vide, le vent lui faisait faire des pas de travers quand les bourrasques le poussaient. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau et ballotait d'un côté à l'autre selon le vent. Tout ça lui rappelait ses longues journées de tempêtes sur Ente Isla, ou il sortait faire la courses avec la foudre.

 _Les éclaires crépitaient autour de lui, la pluie tourbillonnait de droite à gauche, parfois même presque à l'horizontale et le vent hurlait semblant pesté de ne pouvoir jeter à terre l'impudent qui défiait les éléments. Lucifer éprouvait une joie terrible à virevolter ainsi après des mois cloué au sol sans pouvoir voler. L'air et la foudre étaient ses éléments il se sentait bien parmi eux.  
Malgré sa faiblesse encore présente il avait tenue à sortir, il en avait besoin, quitte à faire une mauvaise manœuvre et à devoir rester alité quelque temps de plus. Il accueillait avec joie le vent et la pluie qui lui cinglaient le visage.  
Mais tout se passa bien et il rentra plusieurs heures plus tard à la demeure de ceux qui l'avaient ramassé à sa chute._

 _-Tu étais dehors par ce temps !? Il n'y a que toi pour aimé volé par les tempête Luci._

-Tu as toujours aimé la tempête fit soudain une voix derrière lui.

L'ange déchut, tirer de ses pensés, encra avec un peu plus d'énergie ses pieds au sol pour pouvoir tourner la tête. Sur le coup il cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

-M-Michel... Souffla t-il quand l'information fournie par ses yeux eu remonter au cerveau.

L'archange se tenait bien droit les mains croisés dans le dos, son épée sainte dépassant au-dessus de son épaule; ses long cheveux blond maintenu en queue de cheval sur un côté de sa tête, dont la frange était retenue par une couronne de laurier doré et ses yeux bleu transparent était fixé sur Lucifer. Bizarrement la fureur des éléments semblait l'épargner, c'était tout juste si il était légèrement mouillé.

-Bonjour mon frère, sourit le dénommé en disparaissant et réapparaissant à quelques centimètres devant Lucifer. Le plus jeune eu un mouvement de recule, mais ce dernier fut avorté par la main de Michel qui lui empoigna le bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ! Grogna Lucifer avec agressivité.

-Mais toi mon chère frère ! J'ai à te parler.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire moi !

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis figure toi. Répliqua le blond en serrant sa prise sur le bras du plus jeune. Et avec un grand sourire Michel déploya ses deux paire d'ailes et tendis la main vers le ciel.

Lucifer tenta de toute ses forces de tirer pour se défaire de l'emprise de Michel avant que le cercle ne finisse de se former mais en vain, faible comme il était il ne fit pas bouger l'autre d'un pouce.

La dernière chose que vit l'ange déchut avant de sentir son estomac s'étirer dans le processus de transport fut le visage paniquer de Maou et Ashiya qui venaient de l'apercevoir en entrant dans la rue en courant...

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

-Attend répète moi ça !? Cria Émi.

-Lucifer à été enlevé, par un ange. Répéta sombrement Maou en serrant un peu plus sa tasse, au point ou si il y mettait plus de force celle-ci allait éclater entre ses doigts.

-Pourquoi diable des Anges voudraient-ils kidnapper Lucifer. Demanda la rousse perdu.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ce n'ai surement pas pour refaire ami ami.

-Il veulent peut-être le punir pour ce qu'il à fait pendant la guerre...

-Se venger oui ! Je pense qu'il a franchement assez subit quand il a été déchut. Grogna Maou.

-Comment ça ? Fit Émi piqué par a curiosité malgré le visage sombre du roi des démons.

-Qu'est ce que ça peu te faire tu le déteste.

-Je ne le déteste pas, c'est toi que je hait, roi démon.

-Oui, tu l'as juste coupé en deux, se moqua Maou amèrement.

-Pourquoi pense tu qu'il a été assez puni à sa chute ? Demanda Émi pour recentrer la discussion.

-Tu as déjà vu un ange pleuré ? Fit le démon en lui retournant une question sans répondre à la sienne. Ashiya qui écoutait leur conversation de son futon (il avait réussi à tomber malade), tourna la tête à cette évocation.

-... oui...

-Je ne te parle pas de l'autre fou furieux de Sariel, je te parle d'un vrai ange.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

-Aurais tu oublié qui est vraiment Lucifer ?

-Bien sur que non !

-À par un générale de mon armée ?

Émi cligna des yeux troublé.

-Lucifer était de deuxième ange de la création, enfin si on croit à tout ça. Un des premier anges apparue, un des plus anciens et des plus puissant.

-Tu l'as vu pleurer le jour de sa chute ? Demanda Émi en tentant d'imaginer sans y parvenir.

-C'est moi qui l'ai trouver après qu'il soit tomber à Ente Isla. Confirma pudiquement Maou une ombre dans le regard en repensant à se souvenir.

 _L'enfant frissonna quand il entendit le cris de bête blessé, la créature qu'il venait de voir tomber, et en direction de laquelle il se dirigeait devait c'être fait drôlement mal pour pousser un tel cris. Prenant son courage à deux mains il accéléra le pas, le coin n'était pas tellement sur pour un jeune démon de force moyenne comme lui.  
Il approchait, il le sentait, l'atmosphère avait changé depuis plusieurs minutes.  
Quand il fut tout près il pris une grande inspiration avant d'escalader le rebord du cratère, en faisant attention de ne pas dévaler trop vite la pente avec ses sabots.  
Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il découvrit ce jour là brisé au fond de ce trou. Ce n'était pas un animal comme il lui avait semblé de loin dans le ciel, c'était une personne et plus précisément, un ange. Un ange en très mauvais état. Si il ne l'avait pas entendu crier un peu plus tôt il aurait pensé qu'il était mort. Mais cet ange complètement brisé dans le sol, trempant dans son propre sang qui pleurait de douleur, était la chose la plus belle qui ai jamais vu. Belle dans le sens ou l'ange malgré son état dégageait une beauté incroyable.  
Incapable de faire autre chose l'enfant s'approcha doucement. Les blessures éparpillées sur tout le corps de l'ange étaient graves et dépassaient de loin tout ce qu'aurait pu soigner le jeune démon.  
Intrigué de savoir si l'ange était conscient, la tinte vitreuse de ses irises laissait le doute, il tendis prudemment la main pour effleuré la joue de l'ange, et se brula. Il n'avait sentit aussi terrible brulure. Les larmes de l'ange ce dit-il, bien sur les larmes d'un être de lumière lui causaient des dommages, pourtant il ne retira pas tout de suite sa main._

* * *

L'esprit de Lucifer lui montra à nouveau sa chute et ses heures d'agonie solitaire.

 _Une des première chose qu'il vu du monde d'en bas à part le ciel fut de grand yeux rouge sanguin, des yeux rouge appartenant à un visage assez juvénile et des cheveux brun mal coiffé dans lesquels on distinguait de fines cornes. Lui qui avait commencer à sombrer dans un doux néant avait été réveillé par un contacte brulant. Les yeux rouge l'observaient avec inquiétude et fascination, leur propriétaire avait du le toucher pour voir si il était encore vivant.  
Lucifer voulu hurler, il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve, il voulait juste mourir seul comme il l'avait semble t-il toujours été. Évidement avec son réveille la douleur revint encore plus puissante._

* * *

Émi et Ashiya observaient Maou, le démon était perdu dans ses pensées sombres. Le démon blond se rappela à ce moment que son roi connaissait en effet déjà Lucifer quand il c'était mis à son service. C'était Maou qui avait décidé de demander de l'aide à l'ange déchut pour diriger son nouveau royaume juste avant qui ne commence l'invasion des autres terres de Entre Isla.

Ashiya se rappelait sa rencontre avec Lucifer.

 _Le démon avait un mauvais présentiment, son roi lui semblait inconscient devenir en personne chercher quelqu'un susceptible de devenir son second générale sans autre escorte que lui même._

 _-Sir je pense que nous devrions revenir avec une escorte..._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas Alciel, c'est inutile, nous sommes arrivé._

 _Alciel leva les yeux pour observer la falaise au pied de laquelle ils se trouvaient. Où vivait donc ce démon puissant dont lui avait parler son roi ? Soudain un mouvement le mis en alerte quelque chose s'envola de la roche._

 _-Que me vos le plaisir de ta visite Maou, tu as encore besoin de conseils ? Demanda une voix amusée dans leur dos. Alciel fit volte face près à agir, mais son roi lui fit signe de se calmer avant de s'avancer._

 _-Ça faisait un moment Lucifer_

 _Alciel écarquilla les yeux, c'était un ange devant lui il ne rêvait pas. Un ange dont les ailes était tinté de noir. Il fronça les sourcils attendant les explications de son roi, surtout que cet espèce d'ange se tenait de façon bien arrogante à faire du surplace en battant des ailes au-dessus du roi des démons._

 _Attendant encore un moment le dénommé Lucifer fini par se poser face à Maou les bras croisés._

 _-Tu m'explique pourquoi tu me colle aux plumes pendant 10ans comme si tu n'avais que moi au monde pour disparaître ensuite ? Et tant qu'on y ai tu m'amène des démons maintenant ?_

 _Maou éclata de rire devant l'air boudeur de l'ange déchut qui était plus petit que lui d'une tête et demie._

 _-Je suis désoler, j'ai été terriblement occupé à devenir le roi, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour passer te voir._

 _-Ah, tu es devenue roi comme tu voulais._

 _-Ouaip !_

 _Alciel se demandait si il n'était pas entrain de rêver, son roi papotait avec cet ange comme si ils étaient de la même famille. Il se passait quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Alciel réfléchit rapidement, il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait des sortilèges assez puissants pour ensorceler son roi, donc soit il était entrain de délirer soit cet ange avait ensorceler son roi avant qu'il ne devienne assez puissant pour annuler les sorts d'hypnoses._

 _-Bref, je te présente Alciel mon bras droit, il m'a beaucoup aidé pour mon ascension au trône._

 _L'ange vint se planté devant Alciel pour le dévisager. Malgré la différence de taille Alciel se sentit soudain comme écraser par l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait du plus petit. Le démon compris que l'apparence ne comptait pas, cet espèce d'ange devant lui était largement plus vieux que lui. Alciel avait déjà combattu contre quelques anges mineurs et il se rappelait la confusion qu'il avait ressentit devant leur beauté, mais celui qui se tenait devant lui était d'un tout autre acabit. Alciel avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un gouffre sans fond dans lequel il mourait pourtant d'envie de plonger._

 _-Pas mal, fit Lucifer brisant le charme dans lequel Alciel se sentait englué._

 _Depuis se jour Alciel, avait à la fois détesté et aimé Lucifer._

* * *

-Bon, d'accord je comprend que cet ange l'a kidnappé. Mais comment vous allez le retrouver ? Demanda Émi en tentant de relancer la discussion.

-Toi tu peux...

-Comment ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Tu es à moitié ange et ton amie sorcière à Entre Isla doit surement pouvoir repérer le point d'arrivé du transfère qu'a fait l'ange quand il a emmené Lucifer.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda t-elle agacé.

Maou sauta sur ses pieds en la toisant. Émi frissonna ce regard, c'était celui du véritable roi démon, celui qu'elle avait combattue dans la sale du trône du château des ténèbres.

-Je te devrait une faveur si tu m'aide à retrouver Lucifer. Déclara t-il très sérieusement.

* * *

 **Alors ?  
On ne voit pas beaucoup Lucifer dans ce chapitre, c'est beaucoup de souvenirs entre coupé.**

 **Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**FF Maou Sama**

 **Pour ceux qui se poserait la question je n'ai vu que l'anime (jusqu'à après le combat contre l'ange Sariel) donc je ne sais rien des évènements se déroulant après dans le manga :)**

 **-Warning violence-**

 **-Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas-**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

 _-Je te devrait une faveur si tu m'aide à retrouver Lucifer._

Émi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Je dois y réfléchir...

-Non, dit moi maintenant. Plus le temps passe et moins on a de chance de le retrouver. Tu pourra me demander n'importe quoi. Décide toi.

-Je pourrais demander ta tête... fit-elle songeuse pour voir jusqu'où il était près à aller.

Ashiya se redressa sur les coudes en grognant mais Maou lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

-Si ça peu te faire plaisir.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux rond, c'est qu'il ne bluffait pas en plus, il serait prêt à échanger sa vie contre Lucifer.

-Sur ta parole ?

-Sur ma parole, en temps que Sat...

-Ça suffit ! Le coupa Ashiya, il était hors de question que le héros apprenne le véritable nom complet de son roi*. Regarde ça et dit moi que tu ne veux pas empêcher que Lucifer finisse comme ça. Lança t-il à Émi avant de lui saisir le bras. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se débattre que son esprit fut entrainer de force dans un tourbillon d'images.

 _-Voilà ce qu'ils subissent par ta faute, c'est toi qui les a entrainer dans ta croisade stupide contre dieux ! Cria une voix tonitruante à ses oreilles.  
Émi compris que la scène qu'elle voyait se passait à travers les yeux d'une autre personne.  
Des dizaines d'anges magnifiques étaient agenouillés devant un archange à quatre ailes et souffraient. Ils étaient fouettés avec un long ruban de feu argenté armé à son bout de pointes hérissées, qui leur déchirait le dos, les bras et le cou, creusant plus profond à chaque cou.  
Leur cheveux avait été coupé, rasé en signe de déshonneur de longue mèches trainaient au sol devant eux. Leur ailes, avaient été mutilés et jeter en tas non loin, il n'en restait sur le dos des anges, que de petit moignons ensanglantés et des plumes éparses un peu partout, pour ceux qui avaient eu la chance de ne pas ce les faire intégralement arracher.  
-Tu vois ce que tu as fait ? Fit la voix sur un ton mielleux tout près de son oreille. Pour couvrir les hurlement de douleur déchirant des dizaines de voix.  
La vision fut secouer de droite à gauche et devint flou sur les bords.  
-C'est ton orgueil et ton arrogance qui ont causé tout ça... c'est de ta faute Lucifer..._

Émi repris ses esprits totalement paniqué, tremblante de tous ses membres et les larmes aux yeux.

-Émi, ça va ? L'appela Maou en la secouant par les épaules.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ! Cria t-elle en se dégageant des mains de Maou.

-Le pouvoir de projection... répondit Ashiya. J'avais promis à Lucifer de ne jamais montrer ça à personne, mais...

-Que lui as tu montrer ?

-Un des cauchemar de Lucifer, je suis entrer involontairement dans sa tête une fois en essayant de le réveillé quand il hurlait la nuit.

-C'est im-impossible... bredouilla Émi.

-D'accord, je crois que je vois de quoi il s'agit, fit Maou sombrement. Bon après ce que tu as vu, tu vas nous aidez à le retrouver ?

À cet instant Émilia était perdu, la vision que lui avait montrer Ashiya était surréaliste, les anges ne pouvaient faire ça aux leur. L'église avait toujours parler de destitution, les anges rebelles avaient perdu leur immortalité et été envoyés sur terre sous la forme de démons pour répondre de leur affront en vers dieu. Mais pas quelque chose comme ça !

-Émi.

-D-d'accord, je vais appeler Emerada...

* * *

Lucifer senti tout d'abord de la douleur, une intense douleur comme il n'en n'avait sentit depuis longtemps. Il ne tenta pas de bouger, même le simple fait de respirer lui faisait mal. Il essaya seulement d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Il vit ses pieds nu se balançant dans le vide. Il y avait au moins 3m entre lui et le sol. Et il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait; millimètre par millimètre, en se mordant la lèvre de douleur, il redressa la tête pour mieux regarder où il était enfermé. On aurait dit une espèce d'entrepo, l'endroit était plutôt vide hormis une passerelle devant lui derrière laquelle était accroché un grand miroir.  
Voir son reflet le rendit immédiatement malade.  
Il avait été accroché au plafond par les bras avec des chaines, et... Il compris d'où venait l'insoutenable douleur, Michel lui avait planté des croc de boucher dans les ailes pour le pendre au plafond.

Lucifer ferma fort les yeux.

-Alors mon frère, tu es confortable j'espère ? Raisonna la voix de l'archange.

Lucifer se tue et garda les yeux fermer sans répondre.

-Ça ne te rappel pas de vieux souvenir Uriel ? Demanda t-il.

-Si mon prince, de vieux souvenir de la grande époque. Répondit une voix roque et trainante.

Lucifer ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir les deux anges l'observer.

-Alors, tu ne me souhaite pas le bonjour à tes frères ? Demanda Michel en venant lui faire face.

Lucifer ne prononçais toujours rien et se contenta de fixer Uriel derrière Michel. Le troisième archange des cieux, l'exécuteur des sentences, semblaient en plaine forme. Il était un des rares ange à arborer une peau mâte voir sombre, il avait changer de coupe depuis la dernière fois que Lucifer l'avait vu, lorsqu'il chutait. Autrefois il portait une énorme tresse blanche qui rampait sur le sol derrière lui, et maintenant il avait les cheveux cour et en pétard, seul petite fantaisie il avait des petites tresses qui parsemaient de ci de là ses cheveux.

-Ah, ça doit te faire étrange de voir Uriel après tout ce temps ! S'exclama Michel sur un ton tranquille.

-Tu as l'air encore plus pathétique que quand je t'ai jeter des cieux, commenta Uriel en fixant le prisonnier de ses yeux vert foncé.

-Bien maintenant que les formalités sont réglé... Mon cher Lucifer nous avons quelques questions à te poser.

-Il n'y a personne laissez un message... soupira Lucifer.

Il reçut un violent coup dans les cottes qui vida ce qui lui restait d'air dans ses poumons.

-Ne joue pas à ça... le prévint Uriel en maintenant son poing enfoncé dans son corps.

-Donc, j'aimerais savoir quelques petites choses sur ce fameux roi démon, poursuivit Michel comme si de rien était.

-Il n'y a personne laissez un message... souffla comme il pu Lucifer quand Uriel recula assez pour qu'il respire.

-Peux tu me donner les points faible de Satan ? Bien sur nous savons qu'il a une forme humaine dans ce monde, tout comme nos corps d'emprunt.

Lucifer ne dit rien mais écouta soigneusement, alors comme ça Michel et Uriel avaient emprunté une forme humaine pour "s'incarner" ici.

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Demanda Michel une seconde plus tard Uriel le frappait au visage.

-Doucement Uriel, allons... il faut qu'il puisse répondre. Le réprima gentiment l'ange blond pendant que Lucifer s'étouffait et se retenait à grand peine de gémir, le coup l'avait fait balancer et ses ailes, son dos et relativement tout son corps était en feu maintenant.

-Réfléchit bien Lucifer, quelles sont les faiblesses de Satan ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse soudain ? Tu compte tirer ton épée pour aider les hommes dans la guerre après des siècles d'indifférence ? Se moqua l'ange déchut.

-Mais c'est qu'il parle beaucoup finalement, l'asticot au bout de son fil, railla Uriel.

Michel sourit amusé:

-Disons que j'ai des projets, sinon dit moi Uriel tu as entendu sa réponse toi ?

Lucifer reçut un nouveau coup, celui-ci placé juste où il avait été frappé plus tôt dans les cottes.

-Répond moi Lucifer, tu t'évitera tant de souffrances... tu pourrais même revenir parmi nous j'en suis certain !

Uriel tourna un regard interrogatif vers le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors mon frère ?

-Pfff... si je suis partie c'est pas pour rien...

Uriel lui lança son poing dans le ventre.

-On a juste besoin que tu puisse parler, tu sais alors fait bien attention à ce que tu dit... gronda Uriel à son oreille en lui écrasant l'estomac.

-Mon petit Lucifer... Ah la la... soupira Michel. Déjà tu n'es pas parti on t'a jeté, tu t'en rappel ? Ensuite tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce qui a changé en ton absence... Ah la la. Bien, trêve de plaisanterie, fit-il en reprenant son sérieux suite à ses faut gloussement de rire, ne me fait pas croire que tu es plus fidèle à ce roitelet des enfers, je sais très bien et de sources sûr, que tu l'as trahi il y a peu. Il parait que tu voulais revenir aux cieux dans ton vrai chez toi.

-Et depuis quand tu crois ce que disent les humains ? " _Ils sont tout juste bon à salir la création_ " selon tes mots à l'époque.

-Amusant, tu crois que c'est ce prêtre là... Olba, qui m'a tout raconté.

-Si c'est pas lui, c'est ce pervers de Sariel quand il est rentrer la queue entre les jambes, le crâne éclaté par Satan.

Michel grimaça contrarié, ce qui se traduit par un nouveau coup de la par de Uriel.

-Peu importe qui m'as raconter tout cela. Franchement mon frère, tu compte prendre des coups jusqu'à quand ?

-Je sais pas, à toi de me dire, il me semble que je suis immortel...

Uriel lui décocha cette fois un violent coup entourer de magie céleste en plein plexus, lui coupant le souffle et l'assommant à moitié.

-Continue de me donner des occasions, je peux te tabasser toute la journée, susurra Uriel avec un mauvais sourire.

Lucifer toussa de rire, la douleur qui lui irradiait le corps était tellement forte qu'elle commençait à l'engourdir.

-Un ange assoiffé de violence et un autre sans compassion... vous faite bien la paire tout les deux... fit-il entre deux toue rieuse. Il n'eu que le temps de voir Michel serrer les dents et faire un pas, puis la douleur explosa dans son dos, si puissante qu'elle chassa sa conscience.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Émi récupéra le carton que Emerada lui avait fait envoyer en expresse. Avec ce qu'il contenait elle pourrait remonter la magie de l'ange qui avait enlevé Lucifer.

-Je peux avoir de l'air ! Grogna t-elle en écartant Maou et Ashiya qui gravitaient autour d'elle pour voir ce que contenait le colis. Elle le posa sur sa table et entrepris de l'ouvrir, les garçon se plaçant sur sa gauche et sa droite.

-Un baby-phone !? C'est ça que la grande sorcière Emerada nous envoie ? Fit Ashiya étonné et énervé quand elle eu sorti le contenue du carton.

-Calme toi, Emerada m'a dit que ce baby-phone biperait de plus en plus fort quand on se rapprocherait de la source de magie angélique qu'on recherche, c'est déjà bien quelle est pu faire ça aussi vite.

-On recherche pas l'ange ! Signala Ashiya, si il n'est pas avec Lucifer quand on le trouve ?

-On le secourra pour savoir où il le garde. Fit Maou.

-On ne va pas... commença Émi avant de s'arrêté elle même dans sa phrase en se rappelant ce quelle avait vu en fin de journée hier.

-Quoi ? Je parle pas de le tuer pour le moment...

-Pour le moment !?

-Tout dépend de son plan et de ce qu'il a fait à Lucifer. Répliqua Maou laconiquement, il était largement de mauvaise humeur actuellement.

Jusqu'à là il c'était contenter de mettre K.O. leur adversaire mais Émi présentait que l'ange qui avait enlever Lucifer ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas si bien. Elle se demandait quelle relation Maou avait avec l'ange déchut; depuis que Lucifer était apparu il lui semblait que le roi démon le traitait simplement comme un vague ami assez utile pour le garder avec lui même si celui-ci avait tenter de le tuer, mais vu ce qui se passait maintenant elle commençait à se poser des questions.

-Bon, on y va ?

Émi et même Ashiya dévisagèrent Maou.

-On ne peux pas sortir par ce temps, vous avez déjà eu du mal à venir jusqu'à chez moi... Fit remarquer la jeune femme.  
Effectivement la tempête était encore assez violente dehors. Et les deux démons avaient bien crus s'envoler plusieurs fois en venant.

Maou soupira lourdement, et sembla réfléchir.

-Passe moi le baby-phone j'y vais, vous me rejoindrez quand la tempête se calmera.

-Quoi !? Mais c'est hors de question ! Protesta Émi.

-Seigneur...

-D'abord tu vas t'envoler à plusieurs kilomètre dehors, le vent souffle à 140k/h ! Ajouta t-elle.

Maou lui jeta un regard agacé.

-Pas si je prends ma forme démoniaque, j'ai déjà voler par gros temps, passe moi ce baby-phone.  
Émi réfléchit à toute vitesse, elle doutait que Maou mente en affirmant qu'il allait prendre sa forme démoniaque, elle devait les accompagner, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur révéler que Emerada lui avait trouver un substitue pour retrouver sa magie.

-On devrait y aller tout ensemble c'était ce qu'on avait dit !

-Émi, je t'ai promit une faveur si tu nous aide à retrouver Lucifer, pas que je vais te trainer partout avec moi.

-Je peux très bien te suivre ! S'insurgea t-elle.

Maou tourna son regard vers la fenêtre en grognant, ils perdaient du temps.

-Seigneur, je peux sans doute retrouver ma forme démoniaque quelque temps pour vous suivre, fit Ashiya qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

-Tu te décide Émi ? Demanda Maou.

-Je viens avec vous.

Le roi démon soupira mais hocha la tête.

* * *

Lucifer sentit la douleur le réveiller, elle était puissante et lancinante. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, cette simple action ajoutant un mal de tête à ses maux.

-Il reprend conscience Michel. Fit la voix d'Uriel.

-Alors petit frère, souhaite tu toujours ne pas apporter de réponse à ma question ? Demanda l'ange blond de la rambarde de la passerelle où il était assit.

Lucifer ne dit rien, de tout manière il n'avait rien à dire aux types qui l'avaient poussé avec joie du haut des cieux.

-Tu étais moins têtue autrefois...

-Y a personne, laisser un message... Les nargua t-il agacer par le commentaire. La seconde d'après Uriel le saisi violemment par la nuque avant de le coincer contre lui. Lucifer se raidit, qu'est ce qu'il avait encore inventé ?

-Je n'aime pas du tout comment tu parle à notre frère... Grogna t-il sombrement. Lucifer se retint de frémir en sentant la voix de Uriel vibré contre sa peau.  
-C'est étrange comme personne, n'arrivait à te résister aux cieux... j'aimerais bien vérifié de plus près si c'est encore le cas. Après tout, tu fascine encore mon prince... Lui murmura l'ange en lui soufflant dans l'oreille.

Michel soupira:

-Soite, tu me donne une excellente idée. Il fit un signe à Uriel et celui-ci le lâcha et s'écarta.

-Laisse nous. Sourit-il en se levant debout sur la rambarde.

Uriel défia légèrement du regard Michel, mais finit par s'éloigner.

-Mon frère Lucifer... Tu me déçois, je pensais que tu était quelqu'un de réfléchit. Malheureusement pour toi si tu ne parle pas je n'ai aucune utilité de te garder. Michel tira son épée céleste du fourreau dans son dos et s'éleva dans un double claquement d'ailes.

-Tu vas m'achever, pas trop tôt je m'ennuis... Lança l'ange déchut en guise de dernière bravade.

Michel sourit sinistrement:

-Oh, peut-être, je n'écarte pas cette option. Mais j'ai autre chose en tête... Il pointa son épée sur le torse de Lucifer et sans cesser de sourire il longea son épaule jusqu'au bout de la manche du tee-shirt, déchirant le tissu sous le fil de sa lame. Il recommença à divers endroits jusqu'à avoir dénudé tout le haut du corps de l'ange déchut.

-Intéressant... C'est l'épée du héros qui à fait ces dégas ? L'interrogea Michel qui avait baissé son épée pour s'approcher afin d'observer de plus près l'énorme cicatrice qui s'étendait de l'épaule gauche à la anche droite de Lucifer.  
-Plus tenace qu'on peu l'imaginer mh... Finit Michel songeur en passa son pouce sur la cicatrice faisant frémir de dégoût l'ange déchut. Tu es magnifique même avec cette marque... Si on en faisait d'autres ensemble ? Proposa t-il avec un sourire psychotique. Sans attendre de réponse Michel se déplaça dans son dos et Lucifer senti une pointe si froide quelle brulait, se poser dans son dos juste au-dessus de sa anche gauche.

-Ne bouge pas, ça risque de piquer un peu.

-Non... souffla Lucifer incapable de retenir se simple mot.

-C'est pourtant toi qui m'as dit de laisser un message. Lui murmura Michel après s'être penché tout contre son dos le caressant de sa main libre. L'ange s'écarta.

-Ne bouge pas, il faut que j'ai assez de place, il serait dommage que je doive élaguer tes ailes.

* * *

 ***comme dans beaucoup de croyances les nom véritable offre une emprise sur la personne si on les connait**

 **Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FF Maou Sama**

 **Désoler pour l'inactivité, je manquais un peu de courage pour poursuivre cette fic et je suis très occupé par mes cours en se moment.**

 **J'espère que ma fic intéresse encore quelques personnes ^^**

 **Suspense, alors selon vous qu'est ce que Michel à fait à ce pauvre Lucifer ?  
Je suis méchante, je sais, et ça ne va pas s'arranger, bref je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre :)**

 **/ je préviens que je ne posterais certainement pas de nouveaux chapitre avant les vacances d'été mais je compte bien poursuivre cette fic /**

 **-Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas-**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Bravant les éléments Maou suivit de Ashiya qui portait Émi, suivaient les bruits du baby-phone en filant dans les air.

-On se rapproche ! Cria Maou au-dessus des hurlements du vent, en gardant l'appareil coller à son oreille.

Il était difficile de suivre une ligne droite en volant par ce temps mais le roi des démons était déterminé. Ils avaient mit du temps à trouver la bonne direction et apparemment l'ange avait emmené Lucifer vraiment loin de la ville pile dans la direction que la tempête suivait. Maou espérait sincèrement qu'il allait retrouver Lucifer en un seul morceau. Si l'ange l'avait enlever c'était surement à cause de lui, Maou avait sentit après avoir battue Sariel, que les anges ne resteraient certainement pas sans rien faire, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils s'en prendraient à Lucifer.

Maou serra le point, en plus il lui semblait qu'il connaissait l'ange qui avait vu enlever son ami. Il accéléra, il n'avait aucune envie de trouver Lucifer comme quand il était tomber du ciel.

 _Maou changea le linge sur le front de l'ange. La guérisseuse avait fait de son mieux et il fallait attendre. Le jeune démon savait qu'il ne devrait techniquement pas aider un ange, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner cet ange là.  
Il avait décidé de rester avec l'ange, au moins jusqu'à qu'il aille mieux. Il mourait de curiosité à son sujet tout autant qu'il était inquiet, il voulait savoir qui il était et qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé, pourquoi semblait-il être tomber du ciel ? À première vu l'ange ne c'était pas battu, il n'avait pas d'épée sacrée sur lui. Évidement il n'imaginait pas lui poser vraiment ses questions, Maou n'était même pas sur que l'ange voudrait lui parler. Après tout ils étaient sensé être ennemis.  
Un gémissement tira le jeune démon de ses pensées, l'ange s'agitait faiblement:_

 _-Arrêtez... non ! ...c'est ma faute... moi... Criait-il de sa voix brisée.  
Maou rafraichit le linge sur son front et lui caressa timidement la tête, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'aider. L'ange continua de gémir en s'agitant, sa fièvre ne baissait pas.  
La guérisseuse passa plusieurs fois, changeant les multiples pansements et faisant boire au blessé un sirop de miel pour sa voix. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus après que son collègue mage est guérit tant bien que mal les lésions internes.  
Il fallut près de 1 mois avant que la fièvre finisse pas tomber, et que les blessures commence à se refermer, seulement alors la guérisseuse avait pu affirmer qu'il s'en sortirait. Maou était soulagé.  
A présent au bout de 2 mois, l'ange semblait sur le point de se réveiller. Le jeune démon se tenait un peu en retrait derrière la guérisseuse pour évité une trop forte réaction de l'ange à sa présence._

 _-Comment vous sentez vous ?_

 _L'ange regardait dans le vide, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche:_

 _-Vous auriez du me laisser mourir..._

 _-Je vois. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça, quoi que vous vouliez vous êtes là et c'est grâce à cette enfant. Vous devriez le remercier. Fit la femme en s'écartant.  
Maou resta sans bouger. La femme lui fit signe de s'approcher avant de les laisser.  
-Pourquoi... Demanda simplement l'ange.  
-Je ne pouvait pas te laisser comme ça. Expliqua le brun en osant s'avancer près du lit.  
-Je n'ai aucune utilité de toute manière...  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Maou, il ne comprenait pas._

* * *

Maou se posa en éteignant le baby-phone:

-C'est ici…

Devant lui se trouvait un entrepos de marchandises.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu es sur que… Commença Émi alors que Ashiya se posait avant de la lâcher brusquement. Hé !

-Émi fait le tour pour vérifier si le coin est sur, Ashiya et moi on entre.

-Et pourquoi !?

-Ça peut être dangereux priorité à ceux qui on leur forme originelles. Répondit-il sans lâcher l'entrée des yeux. Émi senti soudain la tension dans laquelle étaient plongé les 2 démons.

-Vous avez senti quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?

-…

-Bon d'accord, je fais le tour et je vous rejoint par la porte de derrière, accepta t-elle.

-Ashiya tu me couvre…

-Oui sir.

Maou ouvrit la porte et entra prudemment, l'endroit semblait vide et inoccupé.

-S-Seigneur ! Fit Ashiya en pointant le plafond du doigt. Maou leva vivement la tête.

-Lucifer ! S'écria t-il en découvrant l'ange déchut accroché là haut. Déployant ses ailes il décolla pour le rejoindre.

Lucifer pendait dans le vide au bout de crochets plantés dans ses ailes, un de ses bras était lui aussi relié à des chaines, l'autre pendait le long de son corps, il avait du se débattre et en brisé l'attache.

-Ashiya les chaines ! Cria Maou en venant prendre aussi délicatement que possible le corps de Lucifer dans ses bras. Le général détruisit les attaches permettant à Maou d'amener l'ange déchut au sol.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'ont fait… Bon sens !

-Maou… sson dos ! Bredouilla Ashiya dans un filet de voix.

Le roi démons tourna doucement Lucifer pour voir de quoi parlait le blond.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe !? Je vous est entendu crier ! S'exclama Émi en arrivant. Qu'est ce que… Elle se tue en suivant le regard horrifier de Ashiya.

UN PETIT DUEL SATAN

RDV A KOBE DANS

1 SEMAINE M.

Le message était écrit en lettre sanglante dans la chaire de l'ange déchut.

-Comment va t'on faire ? Demanda Émi. On ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, il est recherché et… avec ça sur le dos…

Maou tira d'un main sur la cape de son général. Ashiya comprenant tout de suite dégrafa celle-ci. Le roi démon entoura l'ange déchut et sans rien dire pris délicatement Lucifer dans ses bras et se leva, Ashiya n'ajouta rien et suivit son maitre.

-Maou !

-On l'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Mais…

-Tu veux le laisser comme ça ! S'énerva le brun son regard lançant des éclaires. Émi se tue, Ashiya lui attrapa le bras pour la faire avancer. La tempête c'était un peu calmée au dehors.

-Permettez moi de passer devant, je vais former une barrière, fit Ashiya. Maou hocha la tête. Le général démon tandis la main devant lui avant de se tourner vers Émi.

-Tu nous accompagne où tu rentre à pieds ?

Comme elle lui fit les gros yeux, il la souleva et jettant un cou d'oeil à son roi décolla. Maou le suivit de près.

Les deux démons atterrirent dans une ruelle proche de l'hôpital. Ashiya laissa Émi mettre pieds à terre.

-C'est quoi votre plan ?

-Il te reste de la magie Ashiya ?

-Oui, mon seigneur.

-Donne moi ta main, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour hypnotiser les gens de l'hôpital.

-Comment ça !? S'exclama Émi.

-Tu crois que les médecins ne vont pas se poser de question en voyant ses ailes et… ce que se cinglé à écrit sur lui… Gronda Maou.

-Tu va leur faire croire que tout ça est normal ?

Le démon ne répondit pas et fit signe à Ashiya, le blond appliqua ses mains sur Lucifer (une sur la tête l'autre sur le cœur) Émi sentit la magie couler entre eux et quelques instants plus tard Ashiya perdait sa forme démoniaque et s'appuyait au mur le plus proche à bout de force.

Sans s'en occuper Maou se dépêcha vers les double portes de l'hôpital.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Demanda Émi en venant aider le démon à tenir debout.

-J'ai donner toute ma magie à Lucifer, ça va aider son corps à récupérer.

En plein réflexion Émi avança clopin-clopant avec le blond vers l'hôpital. Ils entrèrent juste attend pour voir Maou suivre un médecin épouvanté, les 2 entouré d'un essaim d'infirmières.

Émi et Ashiya tentèrent de les suivre main un chef de service leur bloqua la route.

-Où pouvons nous attendre pour voir notre ami !? Demanda Émi.

La femme leur indiqua un couloir où était disposé des chaises. Ashiya s'écroula sans attendre sur l'une d'elle à bout de force.

-Ça va aller ?

-Tout est de ma faute… se fustigea t-il.

-Mais non, Émi ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était entrain de consoler un général des armées de démons. Et puis il va s'en remettre…

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, grogna le blond.

-Sur Ente Islas je l'avais transpercé avec mon épée sacrée et il en est revenu.

Ashiya le regarda de travers :

-Tu ne sens vraiment rien, hein ? Pourquoi on a grader notre forme démoniaque aussi longtemps à ton avis ? Les gens étaient prévenu de la tempête, leur sentiments négatif était loin d'être assez puissant pour nous permettre ça.

-Mais alors…

-C'était Lucifer…

-Attend vous vous nourrissez des sentiments négatif chez les humain pas chez d'autre démon, non !?

-Lucifer est un ange déchut, ses kidnappeurs l'on torturé, ça se sentait dans l'air… C'est ça qui a nourri notre magie. Expliqua Ashiya d'un air las en appuillant sa tête contre le mur dans son dos.

Émi resta silencieuse un moment.

-C'est quoi la relation entre Maou et Lucifer, je ne les pensais pas aussi proche ?

Ashiya grogna, il avait envie de calme et de temps pour réfléchir.

-Il se sont mutuellement sauvé la vie, par la suite Maou à eu envie de devenir le roi des démons. C'est après avoir gagner contre l'ancien roi qu'il m'a rencontré, puis j'ai connu Lucifer quand Maou à crée son projet de conquête. Répondit Ashiya en se souvenant de quelque bride d'évènement.

 _-Seigneur Satan ! L'armée de l'Est du maitre Lucifer à été vaincu !_

 _-Quoi !? Tonna Maou._

 _-L-Le héros et l'armée humaine Seigneur, le général Lucifer à été vaincu par le héros et l'armée est tombée…_

 _Maou chassa le messager d'un geste._

 _-Totalement absurde Lucifer ne peut être vaincu par un humain !_

 _-Nous devons prendre en compte cette possibilité, fit Ashiya qui était arrivé il y a peu en catastrophe pour alerté son roi de l'arriver et de l'avancé de l'armée humaine. Satan lui lança un regard indéfinissable._

Maou transporta Lucifer jusqu'à la sale d'opération, il fut alors obliger de le confier l'ange déchut aux médecins et d'attendre devant la salle. Le roi démon s'effondra sur la première chaise venue. Il sentait le contre coup de son calme depuis qu'il avait trouvé Lucifer dans cet état. En regardant ses mains il vit quelles tremblaient, le fait devoir du sang dessus n'arrangeait rien, il ne se sentait pas bien. Lâchant un souffle tremblant il attendit que ses jambes puissent à nouveau le porter pour se lever et chercher les toilette. Il nettoya le sang sur ses mains et s'aspergea plusieurs fois le visage. Il était penché sur le lavabo quand il sentit une irrésistible envie de fracasser quelque chose, ses mains serrèrent de plus en plus fort la vasque de l'évier. Il allait fumer ses emplumés qui avait fait ça à son ami. Maou tenta de se calmer quand il senti la porcelaine commencer à craquer sous ses doigts.

Il retourna s'assoir dans le couloir vers la salle d'opération. Les démons n'avaient personne après qui prier mais Maou aurait bien prier pour que tout se passe bien de l'autre côté de cette porte, il frissonna, il détestait cette sensation d'impuissance…

* * *

 _-Tu n'as pas de famille à enquiquiner ? Grogna l'ange déchut qui observait l'extérieur par la fenêtre à Maou._

 _Le jeune démon secoua la tête:_

 _-Mes parents son mort…_

 _-À la guerre ? Demanda Lucifer en tournant les yeux vers l'enfant._

 _Il hocha la tête:_

 _-Ils m'ont dis de m'enfuir, mais le village à été entièrement détruit…_

 _-Ils sont parvenue à sauver ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux._

 _Maou leva les yeux sur l'ange. Celui-ci fixait un point invisible avec une expression profonde._

 _-Peu importe l'endroit et ce que l'on a… ce sont les gens qui compte…_

 _-Qu'est ce qui est arriver à ceux qui comptaient pour toi ? Tu leur parle pendant tes cauchemars…_

 _Lucifer tourna la tête vers Maou le regard hanté._

 _-Ils sont mort par ma faute. Et ça ne te regarde absolument pas, laisse moi seul !_

 _-Non, pas après ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu m'encourage à vivre alors que tu me reproche de t'avoir sauvé._

 _Lucifer se redressa en tremblant de colère._

 _-Je mérite de mourir, et après qu'est ce que ça peu te fait, je suis un ange et toi un démon !_

 _-On est ami._

* * *

Maou sur sauta quand quelqu'un toussota à côté de lui. Se redressant il découvrit un médecin armé d'un bloc note.

-C'est vous qui avez amené ce jeune garçon ?

-Oui, comment il va !? S'exclama le brun en se levant inquiet.

-Il est à bout de force mais il va se remettre. Ses blessures sont sérieuses il va devoir rester un moment, savez vous qui nous pouvons contacter, il a de la famille ?

-Je suis officiellement son tuteur, répondit Maou.

-D'accord, venez avec moi j'ai juste quelques papiers à vous faire signer, je vous emmène le voir tout de suite après.

* * *

 **Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont encourager à vous postez un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter jusqu'aux grandes vacances ou je reprendrais surement mes activités d'écriture ^^**

 **Plein de biz à mes lecteur et lectrices 3**


End file.
